Unpredicted Memory
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: Ingatan indah itu hilang dan dia datang mengingatkan dengan sebuah lagu yang membuatmu sakit kepala. Membawamu kembali merasa bahagia.


Ini Republish, me tau me emang awam tingkat paling awal TO THE EXTREME! Makannya koreksi aja lama. Semoga yang ini lebih memuaskan(?) Reders-tachi~.

Disclaimer: KHR punya Akira Amano-sensei~ ga bakalan di kasihin me~ tapi OC punya me selamanya~

-Don't like. Don't read-

"..."

Pemuda itu mendongak menatap langit dengan awan yang berarak teratur mengikuti angin itu, hembusan angin membelainya, mengajak helaian rambut ravennya menari. Senyum tipis terukir namun matanya sayu mengisyaratkan sebuah emosi tidak senang.

Atap tempatnya berdiri begitu sepi, hanya ada dia dan keheningan yang menjalari, tak bisa ia disalahkan juga karena tidak mengikuti pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung di gedung sekolah tempatnya kini berpijak. Dia memang hampir –tak pernah – mengikuti pelajaran selayaknya siswa lainnya. Posisinya sebagai kepala komite kedisiplinan sekolah juga penguasa sekolah –bahkan seluruh kota- ini memberi kekuasaan lebih. Toh tanpa belajar pun dia sudah bisa disebut 'jenius'.

Namun satu hal yang asing, bagi semua orang yang mengenalnya, sebuah senyuman bukanlah hal biasa bahkan langka dan tidak mungkin bisa dipercaya bagi seorang yang memiliki nama Hibari Kyoya itu. Yang orang lain tahu, hanya seringaian kejam saja yang selalu terukir di wajahnya jika bukan tampang datar, marah, atau nafsu menghukum pelanggar tata tertib.

Namun kini yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya adalah senyum tipis yang terlihat... pilu? Adakah hal yang bisa menyebabkan seorang Hibari Kyoya yang selalu menyebut dirinya sendiri karnivora dan paling kuat ini merasa... galau? (Readers: ada, si Author *nunjuk-nunjuk*).

KRIEET

Suara pintu atap yang berderit menyadarkan Hibari untuk menghapus semua emosinya, karena baginya emosi yang lemah seperti tadi hanya pantas untuk para herbivore lemah (Author: sadarkah anda baru membuat ekspresi itu?). Menoleh kearah pintu untuk mendapati siapa yang berani sekali naik keatap ditengah jam pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung dan menghukumnya.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam yang dimodel ponytail tinggi, bertubuh mungil, berwajah ori dengan mata bulat keabuan besar, membuat wajahnya terlihat err... imut(?). Senyum kecil merekah di bibir mungil penuhnya. Ia celingukan seperti mencari seseorang disana, hingga menangkap sosok Hibari yang berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan sarkatik khas karnivora. Bukannya takut gadis itu malah melebarkan senyumnya dan menghampiri Hibari (Author: bunuh diri (?)).

"Meninggalkan kelas saat jam pelajaran, pelanggaran herbivore, kami-"

"Kau sendiri tidak masuk kelas, Hibari-senpai?" potong gadis itu tanpa keraguan dan tanpa rasa takut. Hibari sendiri sudah menautkan alisnya, memasang muka kesal karena ada yang berani memotong ucapannya, apa lagi seorang gadis yang bahkan seperti tidak pernah ditemui dan dikenalnya.

"Tch!"

"Oh, dan ya, aku tidak melakukan pelanggaran, karena aku bukannya peninggalkan jam pelajaran Hibari-senpai. Aku memang mencarimu." ucapnya ramah.

"Hn." satu suku kata khas Hibari yang mewakili 'apa-maksudmu-herbivore!'.

"Aku Kaori Yuuhiko, murid pertukaran pelajar yang baru datang, dan akan mulai pelajaran besok, aku diperbolehkan melihat-lihat sekolah ini sebelum memulai tahun ajaran baruku di sini, jadi... yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" jelas gadis yang mengaku bernama Yuhiko itu lalu membungkuk.

"Hn."

"Ng? Apa maksud 'hn' itu? Aku mencarimu soalnya ruangan komite kedisiplinan kosong, aku hanya ingin menanyakan tata tertib sekolah ini, yang kutahu pasti berbeda dari negara asalku."

"..." Hibari terdiam. Yah, sebagian dari dirinya yakin dari sekian banyak orang di kota ini, hampir tak –mungkin- ada yang akan 'menanyakan' apa tata tertib namimori, karena semuanya 'dipaksa' mengetahui dan mematuhi.

"Kau baik saja Hibari-senpai?"

"Seharusnya kau sudah mendapatkannya."

"Aah, mungkin karena kecerobohanku, beberapa file tertinggal di negaraku, maaf... makannya aku berkeliling di sini, tapi tak menemukan tata tertib tertulis di manapun. Saat melewati lobi, aku melihat silsilah organisasi, dan aku yakin komite kedisiplinan pasti punya data tertulisnya, hehee..." ucapnya kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ikuti aku, herbivore." perintah Hibari.

"Eeh? Herbivore? Itu panggilan? Kau bisa memanggilku Yuu..." malangnya~ gadis ini masih polos dan belum tahu apa-apa rupanya.

"Semua herbivore sama saja!" sahut Hibari sarkatik.

"Ng? Apa komite kedisiplinan semuanya tidak punya cukup sopan santun untuk memanggil seseorang dengan namanya?" gumamnya ketika sudah memastikan Hibari sudah menghilang dari atap. Bergegas gadis itu mengikutinya menuju ruang komite kedisiplinan.

-Di ruang komite kedisiplinan-

Hibari duduk di kursi kerjanya, sedangkan Yuu hanya mematung di depan Hibari dan mejanya, memandangi sebuah buku setebal 7 centi di atas meja itu. Jika murid asli maka tidak mungkin mau masuk dan lari terbirit-birit begitu urusan di ruang 'angker' itu selesai. Hibari hanya diam, tak perduli.

"Kupikir ini buku katalog tentang sekolah ini..." gumam Yuu.

"..." Hibari masih diam saja.

"Apa juga ada peta disini? Aku ingin keperpustakaan saja, atau kalau boleh aku ingin membacanya di atap, aku tidak suka keramaian."

"... hn, terserah saja herbivore." Hibari beranjak, tujuannya atap. Meninggalkan Yuu yang memandangi punggung Hibari yang menjauh. Yuu segera mengambil buku itu, mendekapnya lalu menyusul Hibari.

"Apa Hibari-senpai tidak masuk kekelas?" tanya Yuu basa-basi.

"Berisik, kamikorosu."

"..." akhirnya Yuu diam, bukannya takut tapi dia masih berpikir positif, 'mungkin Hibari-senpai sedang bad-mood atau ada masalah. Tapi apa tidak ada peta atau dia terlalu malas menunjukkan isi sekolah ini? Tapi, ruang komite tadi... entah kenapa rasanya aku mencium bau anyir dan karat.' (Author: GOTCHA! Hibari 'kan suka bantai orang d sana! *dilempartonfa)

-Di atap -lagi-

Yuu duduk manis dengan buku dipangkuannya, membaca dengan tenang d sisi atap, bersandar jaring besi. Hibari ada di sudut atap kanan Yuu, dia terlentang menghadap langit, sepertinya tidur. Suasana sepi tapi tak beraura canggung. Angin yang sejuk tidak bisa merayu gadis ini untuk ikut berbaring dan tidur seperti Hibari, menikmati pagi yang cerah ini. Yuu hanya terus menekuni bukunya dan entah bagaimana caranya sudah selesai setengah dari seluruhnya.

'wah banyaknya... siapa yang membuat semua peraturan ini? Apa Hibari-senpai?' batin Yuu sambil meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, mengendurkan otot-ototnya. 'puh sepertinya Hibari-senpai tertidur.' batinnya lagi ketika mendapati Hibari yang memang pulas di ujung sana.

Yuu mengaduk tasnya, dan mengambil sebuah MP3 player dan earphone. Memasang dan menyetel sebuah lagu untuk mengusir keheningan sejenak. Yuu memejamkan matanya menikmati musik yang mulai mengalun lembut. Entah karena terlalu terbawa, atau suka, atau hanya sekedar ingin Yuu bersenandung menyanyikan lirik-lirik dengan suaranya.

Kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo

natsukashii sora no nioi ga shitanda

hoomu kara umi ga mieru

kono basho de kimi o sagashiteru

-The wind is getting cold, but

The scent in the air brought back memories

I can view the sea from home

I'm looking for you from this spot-

Kisetsu hazure no saafu boodo ni

Ano natsu wa kito ikiteru

-That summer surely lives on

In this off- season surfboard-

Hibari membuka matanya, mendengar suara yang membangunkannya, alih-alih menghajar siapa yang berani membangunkan tidurnya dan mengkamikorosu orang itu, Hibari lebih memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan saja. Toh, suara itu cukup indah.

Taiyou wa zutto oboeteita hazusa

Nee kikoeteru?

-The sun should've remembered even now

Hey, can you hear me?-

Namida wa misenai tte kimi wa sou itte

Boku-tachi wa futari te o futta

Sayonara wa iwanai dakara te o futta

Yuu yake ni kieta, I remember you

-"Don't show your tears."

That's what you said

As we held our hands together

I won't say goodbye, that's why I held you

You were gone by sunset

I remember you-

Sabita gitaa takeru tabini

Ano uta ga mune no oku o tsukamu kedo

Ima mo mada saenai hibi

Kono bashode boku wa sugoshiteru

-Whenever I carry my rusty guitar

That song always gets to me

The day are still gloomy

I'm killing time on this spot-

Deg,

Sesuatu di dada Hibari bergemuruh, matanya membulat, mendengar tiap lirik yang keluar. Sorot matanya kembali seperti pagi tadi, sayu, pedih, seperti ada yang hilang.

Dakedo omounda dareka no tame ni

Kitto bokura wa ikiteru

Taiyou ga kitto oshiete kuretanda

Nee, kikoeteru?

-But I think that we're really living

For the sake of others

The sun definitely told me so

Hey, can you hear me?-

Deg,

Lagi, kini sebuah ingatan berputar bagai film di benak Hibari, Hibari sendiri tak tahu ingatan apa itu. Sosok dua orang anak kecil dengan sosok wanita paruh baya yang memangku mereka, di samping wanita itu ada seorang laki-laki yang memainkan gitar. Scene berpindah pada salah satu anak yang menangis menggapai-gapai udara dan semakin menjauh.

Are kara no boku wa

Ai kawarazu dakedo

Honno sukoshi jishinga arunda, yeiyeah...

-I may still be the same person as before

But at least

I have a bit of confidence now, yeiyeah...-

Namida o koraeteru yakusaku dakara

Dare yori mo tsuyoku nara nakucha

Sayonara wa iwanai datte me o jite

Suguni aeru, I remember you

-I hold back my tears as promised

I have to be stronger than anyone

I won't say goodbye

'cause when I close my eyes

You're there, I remember you-

"Lalalalalaa huu~" Yuu mengakhiri lagu yang berlatar instrument gitar itu, lalu membuka matanya. Saat akan melanjutkan membacanya, ia melihat kilau putih karena sinar matahari di sisi wajah Hibari, "Eeh?" Yuu memicingkan matanya, menerka-nerka apa itu.

Kerena masih tak jelas juga, Yuu bangkit mendekati Hibari. Meninggalkan tas buku dan MP3 player yang mulai memutar lagu lainnya. Dirasa cukup dekat, ia mulai menebak lagi, 'Masa iya anting?' pikirnya, tapi setelah cukup jelas, Yuu melihat aliran sungai kecil dari sudut mata Hibari, terhubung ke sebuat tetes air yang berkilau karena matahari. 'Air mata?' tapi masih tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya.

Merasa didekati, Hibari membuka matanya dan melirik Yuu yang masih terus mendekat atas dasar penasaran. Hibari mengambil posisi duduk dan karena air mata tadi belum menetes, benda itu meluncur turun melalui pipi Hibari dengan sensasi menggelitik, hingga Hibari menyentuhnya dengan ujung telunjuknya.

Hibari diam bingung. Apa itu? Air hujan? Ia mendongak mendapati awan tipis yang melaju lambat-lambat di langit biru cerah. Kembali menatap ujung jarinya yang basah oleh air dari pipinya tadi.

"Senpai? Kau... menangis?" tanya Yuu tak yakin.

Hibari cukup terkejut, tapi jika bukan berkat wajah stoicnya, image karnivore kejamnya akan terancam. Yuu sudah berada d samping Hibari dan berjongkok untuk melihat benda yang menarik perhatiannya tadi.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa Hibari-senpai? Kau benar-benar menangis." Ucapnya sambil menghapus jejak air mata Hibari dengan jarinya. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat Hibari bisa melihat detail wajah Yuu, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu, mungkin seseorang. Seseorang dalam bayangan yang tak lain adalah mimpi yang menghantui tiap tidur Hibari akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu dengan air mata itu tadi, mengingatkanku pada Onii-samaku, tapi kudengar dia dan Kaa-sama meninggal dalam kecelakaan, di.. kota ini, aku tidak tahu pasti karena saat itu Tou-san sudah membawaku ke nagara asalnya."

"..." Hibari diam tak bersua, matanya memandang dalam pada Yuu, bayangan anak dalam mimpinya muncul lagi.

Kepala Hibari tiba-tiba berdenyut, rasanya sakit dan berat. Hibari memegangi kepalanya dan menahan rasa sakitnya karena tak mau dianggap lemah, apa lagi dihadapan herbivore perempuan.

"Hi-Hibari-senpai?" Yuu mencoba membantu Hibari

Hibari ingin menepis tangan Yuu yang membantunya berdiri, namun belum sampai Hibari berhasil melakukannya, tubuhnya sudah limbung dan ambruk kesamping. Kepangkuan Yuu.

"HIIEEE...!"

-Ruang kesehatan-

Yuu duduk di sisi ranjang menjaga Hibari yang ditidurkan diatasnya. Jujur ia masih kaget saat Hibari yang tiba-tiba pinsan. Ia mengaduk tasnya, dan menggenggam sebuah benda oval keemasan, liontin. Yuu membukanya dan menampilkan dua foto berukuran kecil yang dipas untuk frame liontin itu. Di kanan ada sebuah foto keluarga. Dua bocah berambut hitam pendek bermata keabuan yang satu sipit dan yg satunya bulat besar. Keduanya dipangku oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum hangat, disamping wanita itu ada seorang pria yang memegang gitar. De jávù, eh? Foto lainnya menampilkan dua bocah itu sedang tersenyum bahagia dengan pose peace yang membuat siapa saja mengira tak mungkin ada beban di kehidupan mereka.

"Onii-sama..." Yuu berguman dan menoleh kearah Hibari yang belum sadar. 'Saat melihat fotomu di daftar organisasi tadi, sebenarnya aku langsung mengira kau itu Onii-sama. Aku masih tidak bisa mengucapkan namamu, dan sampai sekarang pun aku tak ingat, atau mungkin tak tahu siapa namamu. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu langsung, tapi kau berbeda dengan onii-sama, hanya secara fisik, walau mata itu...' lirihnya dalam hati.

"Onii-sama belum pergi 'kan? Kalau iya kenapa hanya nama Okaa-sama saja yang aku temukan? Masih hidup 'kan? Onii-sama, Yuu sendirian sekarang, Tou-san sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak ada yang akan melarang kita bertemu. Hiks, Onii-sama..." bisik Yuu, lalu menelusupkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangannya dan tanpa sadar tertidur.

"Hngh?" beberapa menit setelah Yuu pergi kealam mimpinya, Hibari mulai sadarkan diri. Alisnya tertaut merasakan sakit di kepalannya, matanya berkedip menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke iris abu-abunya. Tangannya bergerak, niatnya ingin memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, namun sesuatu menahannya. Hibari melirik kearah tangannya yang seperti tertimpa sesuatu yang hangat berat tapi lembut. Menemukan seorang gadis berponytail hitam panjang yang tertidur menindih tangannya. Mulai sadar siapa yang ada disana, kilau keemasan menarik perhatian Hibari untuk melihat kearahnya berasal. Benda oval, keemasan tembaga dengan ukiran simple tergeletak di samping gadis itu.

Hibari diam, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali pergi meninggalkan tempat paling di hindarinya ini, karena baginya hanya herbivora paling lemah yang masuk keruangan ini. atapi rasa pening mencegahnya terlalu banyak bergerak. Bisa saja dia memaksakan diri, tapi dengan kondisinya, sewaktu-waktu dia bisa pinsan di jalan dan paling buruk, dilihat oleh murid-murid lain.

Hibari mencoba mengambil tangannya dan berhasil, tangannya agak memerah karena ditindih tapi tak diperdulikannya. Benda oval itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya sebentar. 'Liontin.'

Plik

Liontin itu terbuka dan menunjukkan dua foto yang ada di dalamnya. Melihat foto keluarga dalam liontin itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Gambaran-gambaran dalam mimpinya muncul lagi. Kini berkali-kali lipat rasa sakitnya daripada sebelumnya.

"Aargh.." Hibari mengerang pelan merasa kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah, namun cukup keras untuk membangunkan orang lain yang sedang tertidur di ruangan itu.

"Ng? ... eh? Hi-Hibari-senpai? A-apa sakit? Perlu kupanggilkan perawat? A-ah ber-bertahnlah Hibari-senpai." Yuu panik, dan beranjak untuk memanggil perawat yang bertugas, namun sesuatu menahan tangannya agar tidak pergi lalu Yuu ditariknya hingga tubuhnya jatuh keatas ranjang menindih dada Hibari, sementara Hibari nengalungkan tangannya ke tubuh mungil Yuu, mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke pundak Yuu. Yuu yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba itu hanya menegang dan diam, masih memproses apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Kau bukan Kaori. Kau Hibari." bisik Hibari yang sakit di kepalanya mulai reda.

"Ng? Hibari-senpai? Ka-kau masih sakit, yaa.." gumam Yuu takut-takut.

"Kau itu, Yuuhiko Hibari." Bisik Hibari lagi.

"Ka- kau ini..." kata-kata Yuu terhenti. Ia baru diingatkan bahwa Tou-sannya sudah mengganti semua identitasnya ketika masuk ke negara Tou-sannya berasal. Ia diingatkan pada dirinya yang sudah lama terlupakan karena kejamnya sang Tou-san. Mendidik dengan keras agar lupa dengan kasih sayang masa lalunya. "O-Onii... sa.. ma..." air mata meleleh di pipinya.

Hibari melonggarkan pelukannya, dan membiarkan Yuu berdiri. Ia mengambil sikap duduk di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan, dibantu oleh Yuu.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku lupa ingatan setelah kecelakaan itu, yang aku ingat aku hanya terbaring di ruang putih, lalu hidup di panti asuhan." Ucap hibari lembut dengan cengiran meminta maaf sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Seorang Hibari Kyoya sang diktator Namimori bersikap lembut, bagi orang diseluruh kawasan Namimori ini akan menjadi sebuah legenda dan menjadi top news, namun bagi Yuuhiko, ini adalah hal yang sangat ia rindukan. Sosok Onii-samanya yang dulu, yang suka tertawa bersamanya, tersenyum cerah setiap saat, sudah kembali dari diri yang lupa akan masalalunya.

"Onii-sama..." Yuu menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya, setengah tak percaya dugaannya benar dan Onii-samanya benar-benar kembali padanya. Onii-sama yang sudah dikabarkan meninggal oleh sebuah kecelakaan yang merenggut sang Kaa-sama dan menghilangkan jejak Onii-samanya yang seenaknya dianggap juga sudah meninggal.

Plik

Hibari membuka liontin tadi, membuka bingkai foto dua bocah itu dan mengambil lembar foto oval kecil itu, membaliknya dan menemukan sederet huruf-huruf kecil yang agak berantakan khas anak-anak yang baru belajar menulis disana.

'dari Kyoya-nii untuk Yuu-chan'

"Lihatlah.." Hibari menyerahkan foto itu ke Yuu dan membuatnya terbelalak tak percaya. Selama ini dia bahkan tak pernah tahu ada tulisan itu, karena takut merusaknya. "Aku baru ingat, waktu itu kau belum bisa memangilku nama, mungkin kau tak ingat, itu hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke-3 'kan? Tepat saat Tou-san membawamu pergi."

"O-Onii-sama..." Yuu menangis dan memeluk Hibari erat.

"Kau menangis lagi, padahal terakhir kali aku melihatmu kau juga menangis." ucap Hibari menenangkan setengah mengejek. Hibari menepuk punggung Yuu dan memasang senyum yang cukup lebar hingga matanya yang memang sipit itu tertutup. Hibari tersenyum riang, hanya untuk Imoutonya yang baru saja ia ingat dan temukan – aah- tidak, Imoutonyalah yang menemukannya di tempat kelahiran meraka ini.

"Yuuhi-chan~." Hibari memanggil nama Imoutonya itu dengan nada seperti anak kecil, cara memanggil Imoutonya saat mereka masih 3 dan 5 tahun.

"Tou-san, dia sudah tidak ada, makannya aku bisa kemari, aku bisa kembali, bisa menemukanmu Onii-sama..." ucap Yuu di sela isakannya di pelukan Hibari.

"Sekarang kita sudah bersama lagi Yuuhiko. Aku sudah kembali." ucap Hibari lembut, mengukir sebuah senyum lega dan bahagia di bibir Yuu. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi. Itu hanya dilakukan herbivore lemah. Apa Tou-san tidak mengajarimu cara menjadi kuat?" ucap Hibari dingin. Ternyata dengan Imouto yang lama tak ia temui pun dia tetap menjadi sang karnivora Namimori yang kejam, meski sisi lembutnya sudah kembali.

Yuuhuki merasa agak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Onii-samanya kemudian melepas pelukannya dan menyeringai.

"Aku kuat! Aku janji tak akan menangis!" ucapnya lantang membuat Hibari ikut menyeringai puas.

(Author: kakak dan adik sama saja... *facepalm*)

-おまけ-

-Di atap-

"Apa Onii-sama yakin sudah tak merasa sakit lagi?" Yuu menyeringai kearah Onii-samanya, bermaksud mengejek karena tadi pinsan.

"Tch, aku ini karnivora, aku tak mungkin lengah seperti tadi! Itu hanya ketidaksengajaan! Dan untuk itu aku harus menghapus ingatanmu tentang kondisiku tadi! Walau begitu, aku juga tak akan membiarkanmu menjadi herbivora!"

"Ooh, kalau begitu, coba saja! Hehee..." Yuu menyeringai, sepasang nunchaku sudah mantap di genggamannya, sama seperti Hibari yang sudah menggenggam kedua tonfanya (Author: entah sejak kapan dan di mana mereka menyimpannya itu misterii~ *dihajar).

"Sudah lama juga ya aku tak berlatih(baca: bertarung) denganmu." Seringai Hibari melebar. Bagi orang lain pasti menyeramkan dan ingin segera kabur (Hiii~ Author juga takut).

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa bagian seperti pagar jaring besi, lantai, pintu, tembok dan apa saja yang ada di atap sudah bisa dinyatakan rusak. Entah itu ringan atau berat. Namun sepertinya kedua petarung jarak dekat itu tak punya niat untuk berhenti sebelun ada yang kalah karena tak ada salah-satu dari mereka ingin mengalah. Suara benturan, dentuman, dentingan menyatu dengan suara angin mengiringi pertarungan sepasang kakak-adik yang baru dipertemukan itu. Hingga background berganti dari biru menjadi kemerahan kekuning, awan-awan masih berarak pelan mengikuti surya yang sudah lelah dan akan hilang di horizon. Benar-benar mencerminkan mereka berdua.

-おわり-

R

E

V

I

E

W

V

V

V

V


End file.
